1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webcam module having a clamping device, and in particular to a webcam module which has high degree of integration and can be clamped on other devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of modern science technology, the speed of transmitting information is more and more amazing. The high speed achieved by a wired or wireless transmission allows people to grasp the messages all over the world very quickly, so that the concept of a global village is generated. With the widening of network bandwidth, word message cannot satisfy the information flow necessary for industries or individuals, so that the transmission of information containing pictures and voices are gradually developed. Therefore, webcams have been widely used in a picture information end of the Internet, whereby, for example, technical meetings held by providers and downstream manufacturers or remote video courses offered by universities and colleges can be achieved.
However, in order to achieve a preferred aspect of a webcam, most manufacturers devote themselves to design an improved base associated with the webcam and a clamping mount for clamping or attaching to other articles, thereby facilitating the video meeting or instantaneous communication by Internet.
However, the conventional webcam cannot form a preferred mechanism with a base or clamping mount. For example, Taiwan Patent No.M333589 discloses a base for a webcam, which can be clamped on a screen or disposed on a table directly for use. However, such a webcam has to be mounted to the base, so that the combined volume of the webcam and the base is too large, which may affect the operation of the user adversely. Furthermore, the assembly of the webcam and the base lacks integration, so that the additional value of the product cannot be raised. In the webcam available in the market, elastic elements provided in the clamping mount may be exposed to the outside. Since the elastic element is used to provide a clamping torsion force, the exposed elastic element may make it in danger of falling off or getting damaged easily by external force. As a result, the above-mentioned webcam will lose its effect of clamping articles, which makes the user feel inconvenience in use.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.